RWBY: The Other Team
by littlesiggy5
Summary: A loosely written adaptation of a RWBY DnD campaign I was a part of. This is the story of the team as told through the eyes of my character, Orion Schnee, cousin of Weiss Schnee
1. Chapter 1: Orion

Beacon Academy. Looking out the window, Orion Schnee was glad to finally be going to the pride of Vale. Granted, it wasn't where his father wanted him to go. With a dark look, he reminded himself, he and his father seldom agreed on much anymore. He looked around at his soon-to-be classmates. He didn't see Weiss anywhere, which he counted as a bit of a loss. Even when they were children, Orion found that his penchant for annoying his cousin was one of his favorite pastimes.

Looking at the socialites, he noticed a blonde girl talking to a Faunus with short black hair and wolf ears. He seemed to have put himself in an awkward position, and Orion felt almost bad for the guy. Looking at her, he thought that he would have a hard time himself. She wasn't angry, but had a confident and amused attitude about her that rendered the poor guy to a babbling fool. Feeling another set of eyes on her, she locked her light purple eyes on his sharp blue pair. Orion quickly looked away.

"Excuse me?"

Orion looked up. Another girl looked at him with an inquisitive look. "If you don't mind me asking, are you from the Schnee family?"

He gave her a grimacing smile. Everytime he travelled outside of Atlas, almost everyone gave him an angry look. Hell, even inside of Atlas, sometimes. The Schnees were infamous for their snobbishness and disdain for anyone who wasn't in the family, especially Faunus. Unfortunately for Orion, this attribute should've been for everybody but him. He may carry the Schnee name and semblance, but Orion had been trying for years to disprove that he was on any level like Weiss and her father. The dirty looks he gathered from many of the airship's inhabitants, especially the Faunus students, told him that he would have much work to do.

"I'm a Schnee, but I'm not one of those Schnee's. I'm Orion." He held out his hand.

Luckily, she seemed glad to make friends too, and shook his hands. "Idalia Xanthopoulos."

"Where you from?"

"Mistral," Idalia said. Quickly she added "I'm not a thief, by the way."

Orion chuckled. "I guess we're both walking stereotypes."

As they touched down, he also noticed a skinny blond boy doubled over, about to reverse his breakfast. Knowing what would happened next, Orion looked away, wincing as a loud retching noise met his ears.

Stepping out of the airship, Orion headed towards the main building. As he was doing so, he heard an explosion ahead of him in the main courtyard. Always curious, he and a few other students ran forward to investigate, including the Faunus he noticed earlier. He took a sideways glare at Orion, and continued towards the source of the explosion. Orion sighed. His work started now.

He walked into the clearing, but as soon as he did, a smile started to form on his face. But who could it be, but his dear cousin Weiss, overpacked with Dust as usual. Another girl, who seemed like she was a couple years younger than Orion, was on the ground next to her, sporting a red and black contraption on her back. From the looks of things, one of Weiss' Dust suitcases had opened and a Fire Crystal had fallen out and exploded. For all intents and purposes, it looked like Weiss did too.

When the group of people came up to the two, Weiss looked at them. As her eyes scanned the crowd, her eyes widened then narrowed when she saw Orion. He nodded in her direction, smug smile in place. Almost stomping the ground with every step, Weiss stalked right up to him and pointed in his face. "Not. A. Word."

He walked past her, slightly bumping her shoulder as he passed. "Wouldn't dream of it, Ice Princess."

Walking towards the main building, Orion noticed a large shadow over his shoulder. He looked over. And up. A towering falcon Faunus looked down at him as they were walking. Next to him, Orion noticed the wolf Faunus from earlier. They didn't say anything, just looked at him slightly suspiciously. Orion waved awkwardly at them. The falcon Faunus spoke first in a resonant deep voice.

"She's a relative of yours, I assume?"

Orion smirked. "Unfortunately, but she's only my cousin."

The wolf Faunus chimed in with a jagged bark of a voice. "So you don't get along with her?"

"About as well as you would, I imagine."

The Faunus both lost their edge and held out their hands for Orion to shake. The falcon introduced himself as Naven Excelsior, the wolf as Noir Engel. Noir pointed out Orion's arms. "What happened there?"

Orion's arms were a bit of a strange subject. Instead of flesh and bone, his arms were made out of metal. He rattled off his spiel on the subject that had been brought up numerous times. "Nevermore ripped off my old ones a couple years back. One of the few perks of having the Schnee name is the Schnee money, so my dad had these commissioned. Have to say, they pack quite a punch." He drew his weapons from his arms. A circular shield that covered his torso spun out from his left forearm. From a slot in his right wrist shot out a segmented sword attached to a string that shot it back into his hand. On the top part of his right arm popped up a sniper rifle. Blue power lines glowed up and down the apparatus. Orion's eyes gleamed. "I call them 'Frührente'." He looked over at his new friends and saw their confusion. "Means 'Early Retirement'."

Chuckling along with them, Orion liked to think that he was going to like it here at Beacon Academy.


	2. Chapter 2: Social Work

As Orion stepped into the hall everyone was gathered in, he took notice of the high ceilings and the seats surrounding the room. Looking at the raised dais, he guessed that this was the sparring room. He saw Weiss and the younger girl around the center of the room, accompanied by the blonde girl from before.

"Pretty great, isn't she?"

Orion looked over to his side. The blond boy from the ride over was standing next to him. "Who are you looking at?" Orion asked.

"Weiss Schnee. She's perfect, right?"

Orion, Noir, and Naven all collectively looked at him with incredulous eyes.

"So that's a no?"

"Speaking as her cousin, and knowing her all these years, I can confirm yes, that indeed is a no."

"Oh."

They stood there for a while. The boy scooted off, saying he was going to go see if he could talk to her. Orion looked at his new friends. Naven smirked. "20 lien says he doesn't get the date."

Noir smiled. "You're on. Don't you try getting in on this," he said to Orion as he tried to join in. "I've heard what kind of money you Schnees have, I'm not stupid."

Orion grinned. "Fair enough."

Everyone around him quieted down as Professor Ozpin tapped on the microphone. For someone that was headmaster of the school, Ozpin exuded mystery. His eyes seemed to scan the crowd behind his spectacles, until they landed on Orion. He felt a very strong sense of foreboding, and broke eye contact until Ozpin started to speak. "I'll...keep this brief."

It was nighttime. The sparring room was transformed into a pseudo-sleepover party. Orion found a good place over by the corner to set up camp, as it were. He saw his friends meeting various students in the area. Noir found the younger girl who exploded from earlier and Naven had found a girl with shoulder-length black hair, reading a book over by a candle on the wall.

For a little while, Orion had heard some sort of grunting noise coming from near him, but it wasn't hard to pinpoint the source of the sound. A few sleeping bags away from him, he saw a girl with red hair in a long ponytail doing sit ups. A look at the golden crown around her head confirmed exactly who she was: Pyrrha Nikos, champion of Mistral's Regional Tournament four times in a row. He squatted down next to her. "You certainly want to get a head start for tomorrow."

Pyrrha looked at him. "20 sit ups and 20 push ups before bed makes a warrior strong...and hurt in the head." She stopped and held out her hand. "Pyrrha-"

"Nikos. I know. I've seen your fights." Her face fell a bit. Orion could tell that she had had a similar reaction when meeting most of her fans. He tried to patch things back up. "I'm sorry, you must get that a lot. My name's Orion, Orion-"

"Schnee. I know. I've seen your family." Pyrrha smiled at this, as did Orion.

That reminded him. "Just so you know, my cousin Weiss is here, the heiress to the SDC and all that. Knowing her, and trust me, I do, she's probably going to try and get you on her team as soon as possible. Just a fair warning."

She raised her eyebrows at this. "And you're not?"

Orion turned a bit red at this. "I'm...not like Weiss."

Pyrrha smiled. "I'm just saying, you might want me on your team, because, if I'm not… Let's just say sparring sessions might hurt more than normal."

"Fair enough. I probably should be getting to bed. Good night."

As Orion walked back to his bag, he felt a pair of eyes following him as he passed the room. Looking back, he thought he saw a flash of violet before the feeling was gone. He smiled before getting in the bag and slowly getting to sleep.

Orion woke up, not feeling altogether refreshed, and went to breakfast. He saw Noir and Naven at a table and they waved him over.

"Friends of yours?"

He looked to his left. "Hi, Idalia. Yeah, they are. Want to join us?"

Idalia smiled. "Sure. It'd be nice to have some more friends here."

They sat down alongside the two Faunus and introduced each other. Noir was wondering about the initiation. "I heard we had to fight one of the teachers."

"That's nonsense. Maybe they'll have us fight each other." Idalia asked.

"You all keep worrying about the initiation, I'm looking forward to the classes," Naven mused while eating his scrambled eggs.

Orion stared at him for a little while before he noticed. Naven looked back at him with a confused look. "Yes?"

"You're eating eggs."

"And?"

"Nevermind."

A scratching noise sounded over the PA system, followed by the voice of Professor Glynda Goodwitch. "Initiation for new students will begin in a half of an hour. It is recommended you take this time to find your lockers."

After quickly scarfing down the remaining food at a rate that was in no way healthy, the group went to the locker room, number in hand. Orion found his accordingly, and put in his code. Noir came up behind him, sporting what looked like an old semi-automatic rifle with a sword on the underbarrel. "I don't get it. Why do you get a locker when your weapons are literally your arms?"

Orion smiled knowingly. "I keep different kinds of weapons in here." He opened up the door, very much aware that Naven and Idalia had gathered around them, the former wielding a sharp shield with a ship turret on it, the latter with two sharp chakrams, glowing with Dust energy. Inside his locker were a dozen or so stout bottles filled with some blue liquid, topped with a spritzer.

"Is that what I think it is?"

The group collectively looked behind themselves to see the blonde boy from the day before. He was wide-eyed, looking between the bottles and Orion. "Is that Schnee Dust Cologne?"

Orion sighed exasperatedly. "Yes, it is." He grabbed a bottle, sprayed three times on his wrists and neck, then held it out like a salesperson. "Schnee Dust Cologne. It's…" Orion sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's time to release the Schnunder."

Disregarding the snickering of the other three, the boy reached out for the bottle reverently. "Then you must be, Orion, right? You don't suppose I could…."

"Depends. Who are you trying to woo with this?" Orion asked.

The boy laughed nervously and shifted his eyes over to Weiss.

Orion followed his gaze. "What's your name?"

"Jaune Arc."

"You know, what, Jaune, go crazy. In fact, keep the bottle, I'll resupply you if you run out." Orion smiled and tossed the bottle to him.

Jaune grinned and sprayed himself all over with the blue mist. The rest of them watched as he sauntered off, smelling strongly of the scent of cologne designed by someone who had only ever heard of cologne.

Once again, Professor Goodwitch's voice rang out on the PA. "Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation?


	3. Chapter 3: Flight and Fight

Orion walked up the stone path to the cliffs with his friends, getting more and more apprehensive as the ground rose higher in the sky.

"Orion!"

He looked back to see Weiss pushing people out of her way, stomping her feet as well as she could in high heels. "Did you give Jaune that putrid cologne of yours?"

Orion grinned. "Guilty as charged. In my defense, the bottle only said three sprays would do. It was his decision to dump the whole thing on himself."

If looks could kill, Orion would be six feet under. "It'll take weeks to get that smell out of my nose, maybe months! And it's all your fault!"

Orion continued walking. "Glad to be of assistance, dear cousin."

Weiss huffed and walked back to the end of the group. Idalia looked from where she left to Orion. "You two get along really well."

"Put two people with vastly different opinions under the same roof for a few years, they're bound to hate each other."

Suddenly, the crowd reached the top of the cliff. Just a few feet from the precipice were several square grey platforms. "Each of you place yourselves on the platforms, initiation is almost ready to begin," announced Professor Goodwitch.

Orion placed himself fourth from the leftmost side of the platforms, Idalia on the end, Noir next to her, and Naven next to him.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors," Professor Ozpin began. "And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now," Professor Goodwitch continued, "I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

Professor Ozpin resumed his spiel. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

All of this information was met with varying degrees of shock, some looked like their worlds' were cracking, others acknowledged it with a casual shrug. Ozpin barely waited another second. "Good! Now take your positions."

Before Orion could react, a great metallic grinding started below their feet. Noir was launched into the air. Naven looked at Orion with a nervous face. "I'm regretting a lot of things right now."

Orion smiled at him. "Look on the bright side, though."

Idalia catapulted away. Naven almost jumped out of his skin. "What do you mean, 'bright side'?"

Orion bent his knees, preparing for takeoff. "The frequent flyer miles."

"I hate YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!" Before he knew it, Naven was flying through the air, screaming.

Orion stole a look at the students to his right. Jaune seemed to still be having a conversation with Professor Ozpin, not at all prepared. A few stray eyes looked back at Orion, so he did his best to look as prepared as possible.

The platform underneath him suddenly made a large clunking sound, and thrust him into the air. Orion straightened himself out to become more aerodynamic. As he flew through the air, he closed his eyes for just a few seconds. In that time was pure bliss. When he opened his eyes, he checked behind him to see that he seemed to be further ahead than anybody else.

He turned back around to see trees rushing at him at a frightening pace. Seeing a particularly large and hefty branch, he reached out his right arm and shot out his sword. The cable connecting it to his wrist whined through the air until the sword embedded itself in the branch with a dull thud. In his arm, the rest of the cable reeled taut as Orion swung from the branch, flipped in midair, and landed soundly on the ground. As he looked around for friend or foe, he noted that he really wished someone could have seen it. He couldn't hear or see anything or anyone. Professor Ozpin said the temple would be to the north of the cliff, but Orion felt the need for a companion. He moved back the way he came, head on a swivel

As he ducked underneath a low branch, he heard a bloodcurdling growl that grew in loudness and number. Orion walked into a clearing with the sources of the growling. Four Beowolves looked at him menacingly with their red eyes. Orion stepped out into the middle of them as they surrounded him. He readied his shield and sword. "Alright boys, let's get this over with."

The Beowolf right in front of Orion lunged at him with its claws. Orion parried the blows with his sword, sidestepped the Beowolf, and slammed it with his shield. The two on either side of him ran at their prey. Seeing this, he grabbed his shield and hurled it at the Grimm on his right, embedding itself in its skin. Using a magnet connected to his shield on his left arm, he called the shield back, bringing the Beowolf with it. Orion waited until the last second, then ducked underneath the Grimm, turning off the magnet. The Beowolf slammed into the other with a howl.

Orion sensed something coming from behind him, and before he could react, the fourth Beowolf slammed into him, causing Orion to roll unceremoniously on the ground. He gritted his teeth and charged the beast. Ducking under its massive claws, Orion drove his sword upward through the Beowolf's head, killing it. The other three readied themselves for another attack, but before they could, they were blown back by three large explosions.

Orion looked behind him and saw Naven, holding his turret-shield, the barrels smoking. He walked over to Orion. "Figured you could need some help."

"Thanks," Orion grunted appreciatively. He pointed out two of the Beowolves that were still standing. "Might need a bit more help with these guys. I'll get the one on the right."

Together they ran at the Grimm, Naven charging with his tower shield, Orion throwing his shield behind his Beowolf's feet. Naven's Beowolf tried striking him from the lower half, but Naven pointed his shield at the ground and fired. Now in the air, he glowed with a blue sheen, unmoving, and rocketed downwards at the Beowolf like a meteor. He used the sharp part of his shield to slice into the Grimm, turning the beast to smoke. Orion jumped above his Beowolf and recalled his shield. The Grimm was tripped up and fell on its back, leaving Orion open for an attack.

With all four Grimm dispatched, the Huntsmen in training took a moment to assess their situation. Naven looked to the north. "You reckon we ought to keep moving north?"

Suddenly, something burst through the trees from the south. The both of them jumped into a defensive position to find Noir and Idalia running at them in a mad rush.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Idalia yelled as she looked behind her and threw one of her chakrams at one of the three Ursas that were following them. It crackled with violet Dust energy and landed a hit on the Ursa's left arm, but didn't seem to impair it all that much. Idalia grimaced and held out her free hand. It glowed a purple color, as the chakram did, and the Ursa and the chakram slammed into the ground.

The other two Ursas continued forward, unmoved by their fallen ally. Noir ran close to the ground and pointed his sword upward into the Ursa closest to him and managed to get under one of the bony plates. Pushing up, he fired his gun into the Ursa. The Grimm bellowed in anger and pain and tried to swipe at him, connecting and sending Noir flying back. Just before he collided with a tree, green wings of what looked to be Aura sprouted from his back, allowing him to glide back to the ground safely.

No sooner had Noir's feet touched the ground were the Ursas bearing down on them. The non-injured Ursa took a swipe at Idalia. Her hands glowed purple again as she pointed them behind her. Orion, Noir, and Naven looked back just in time to see a gigantic oak tree flying towards them. All three of them ducked as the tree flipped over Idalia and crashed into the two Ursas, crushing them under its weight.

As the dust cleared, the boys staggered to their feet. They could just barely make out Idalia's silhouette dusting off her shoulders. "Are you crazy? You could have killed us!"

She put her hands on her hips. "First off, I didn't, and secondly, you boys are more than resourceful enough to handle yourselves. Shall we?" With that Idalia sauntered off to the north, three dazed Hunters in training following her wake.

They walked for awhile, Noir eventually taking the lead. Suddenly, he held his hand up. The party stopped in their tracks as he raised a finger to his lips. His wolf ears twitched with trepidation. His eyes widened and he motioned for the group to get down among the bushes. Suddenly, the team saw a large white coil slither along the ground, merging with a black coil, its heads hissing and snapping in the air. The King Taijitu moved among the trees past the team, and was soon out of sight and Noir's earshot. He made the motion to keep moving.

Slowly but surely they found a large clearing in the forest. The plains was peppered with gigantic feathers, from which the closest of them sprouted an icy protrusion. Beyond the feathers was a circular stone pedestal, surrounded by broken stone columns. On the pedestal sat several smaller columns, some of which had small shining objects on top of them.

Orion approached the icy structure, touching the cold spikes. He looked back at his party. "My cousin's been here, and from the looks of things, she's gotten into some trouble."

"With a Nevermore, by the looks of these feathers," Naven remarked.

Noir forged ahead past the two of them, pushing feathers out of his way. "We don't have a lot of time, let's keep moving."

They approached the dais, noticing that the shining objects on top of the smaller columns were black and white chess pieces. Naven saw a black horse on one of the columns and picked it up, shrugging at Orion."I suppose these are the artifacts?"

Orion nodded. "I'd certainly be surprised that the forest would grow these things naturally."

Suddenly, the column behind them exploded. Orion and Naven looked back to see a white blur headed towards their heads. Before they could do anything, they felt themselves get knocked back by some great force. Orion shook his head back and forth, trying to clear his vision.

When the world stopped spinning, he could see Noir and Idalia fighting the King Taiju. Idalia tried to keep her distance, Orion surmised that her Aura was not as strong as that of Noir's, who was in the thick of it, sometimes fighting one head at the same time as the other. Naven got up before Orion and joined the fray, his massive shield turrets blazing. Orion took a few more seconds to regain his balance before charging the massive snake.

The black head was primarily swatting at Idalia and Noir, Naven was taking on the white head by himself. He dodged the fanged strikes with his shield and his semblance, the King Taiju glancing blows off of his immoveable form, but one strike knocked him off balance. Orion saw the white head go in for a surely damaging strike, and leaped in the air over the head of the Grimm. He curled up his body behind his shield and allowed himself to fall to the earth, right on top of the King Taiju. The snake snarled and snapped his head around, allowing Orion to fall off. Suddenly the King Taiju was focused on the Schnee and not the Faunus.

Seeing that he was not ready to defend with his sword or shield, Orion instead smiled. Years of practice had honed his reflexes, working with his arms...and his semblance. Inside Orion's head, time slowed down, and he saw the white head of the Grimm coming at him at what must have been some impossible velocity, and he saw the black head waving back and forth trying to get at Noir and Idalia. He visualized a point parallel to the snake and in front of him. As the snake's maw was gaping open, doubtlessly intent on adding Orion to its lunch, Orion's eyes glowed a bright white, and a circle, spiked and intricate, appeared in front of him. The Schnee symbol spun alive, but the snake wasn't stopped by at as it would be by a wall. Instead, the snake continued with the same frightening speed through the glyph. Beside the snake, closer to the midriff, another glyph opened in mid air, and the white head appeared through it, and pierced the Grimm's scales.

The black head stopped fighting Noir and Idalia, and snapped the air violently, hissing in pain and hatred. Noir, Idalia, and Naven stepped back in shock. Orion still held the portals open, but glanced at the secondary portal, and brought his left hand slicing downwards against his upwards slicing right. The portals disappeared, but the white head was left separated from the rest of its body, evaporating in a white smoke, one side of the snake flopping to the ground.

Orion surveyed his work, looking satisfied, before being swatted aside by the angry other half. He landed a good distance aways, and got up, ready to get back into the fight. "We need a plan to get rid of the other half, I can't do that the same way twice.

Noir looked back and forth between each of them, and a light bulb went off in his head. "Naven, can you hold down the lower jaw with your semblance?"

"Sure-" bang "thing." bang "Just-" bang "tellmewhen!" he yelled out in between cannon shots.

Noir pointed at Idalia. "I need you to make that upper jaw as open as possible, alright." Idalia nodded. Noir turned his attention to Orion. "I'm going to need someone to help me go extremely fast. Think you can do that?"

Orion smiled mischievously. "I know exactly what you need, friend, just give me the word."

Noir analyzed the King Taiju, doing a disjointed tango with Naven. "NOW!"

Naven sprung into action, grabbing the lower fangs of the Grimm and popped his semblance, his blue Aura shining. The King Taiju tried bringing its upper fangs down on him, but they seemed to float off the ground, glowing purple, matching the same violet power that coursed through Idalia's outstretched hands.

Orion looked at Noir. "You sure you want to do this? I've only done this a few times for myself and it's not a pleasant experience."

Noir grimaced at Orion. "This isn't a decision by committee, just portal me."

Orion shrugged, and his eyes glowed white again. The Schnee symbol spun above and below Noir. Suddenly he was falling...and falling and falling, before Orion was sure that he was going at maximum velocity. Another portal suddenly opened before the Grimm, and Noir was sent flying and screaming through. His sword was pointed upward, slicing through the inside of the King Taiju, cleaving it through the top. He exited through the other side, tumbling and covered in soot. But the damage was done. The Grimm folded open along the top, dissipating into a black smoke.

Noir lay on the ground, hacking up more black soot. He opened his eyes to see his team above him, smiling down. Orion looked particularly amused. "Good plan, Fearless Leader."

Noir sat up, slightly irritated. "I thought you were just going to send me downward directly at the King Taiju!"

Orion extended his hand, lifting Noir up. "You wanted fast, you got fast. A Schnee always delivers."

Noir chuckled, but ended up coughing some more. He looked at Naven. "You still have the artifact?"

Naven's eyes widened. "Damn it."

The team went back to the dais, but all but one lonely white pawn remained. Naven darted around, searching all over for the little black horse. "I can't find it! I can't believe this! It honestly couldn't have gotten that far."

The other three gathered around the white pawn, discouraged. Noir looked at the other two. "I guess we don't have much of a choice." He grabbed the artifact, and together, the group made it back to the top of the hill.

The four of them stood in a line behind several other groups of four. Naven was still grumbling about losing the knight. "I should have just put it into my pocket. Is it really that hard?"

Orion shoved the tall bird Faunus gently. "Dude, chill out. Honestly, it's not that big of a deal. Besides, the King Taiju knocked it out of your hands before you had a chance to put them away."

Naven didn't look altogether relieved about it, but he did looks slightly better.

The next team was called up. A gangly pale boy with grey eyes, a girl with very strong and prominent white armor with a broadsword strapped across her back, another girl with a longbow across her shoulders, and a broad shouldered boy with a red beret and a warhammer at his side stood side by side in front of Professor Ozpin. "Wes Craven, Iona Yung, Cerna Biel, and Rouge Montague. You four retrieved the black knight piece (Naven started seething again). From this day forward, you will work together as Team WICR (He pronounced it like 'wicker'), led by Wes Craven!"

A loud applause rose from the crowd at this. Naven's eyes were about bulging out of his sockets when their team was called up.

"Noir Engel, Idalia Xanthopoulos, Orion Schnee, and Naven Excelsior. You four retrieved the gold pawn piece. From this day forward, you will work together as Team NION (Neon), led by Noir Engel!"


End file.
